Freaks
by Twin-books
Summary: Sonic Hedgehog is just starting life in his new high school, Chaos High. He makes tons of friends but his most interesting friend is Silver Hedgehog who can see the future and can perform telekinesis. One day Silver says Sally Acorn will get hurt, no one believes him. Then Silver sacrifices his safety for hers. Now his aunt can't pay for his surgery. What can Sonic do?
1. Chapter 1 High School

Chapter 1; High school

Todays the day. That's right, I'm heading to the scariest place on Mobius. High school! I was running around my room trying to find my textbooks. In a matter of seconds I had found them behind my bookshelf. I looked around my room to make sure I wasn't missing anything. The room was still filled with boxes that needed to be unpacked, from my family's move in.

"Sonic! Hurry up! We're going to be late for high school, and I don't want to be late on our first day at our new high school!" My sister, Sonia, shouted from downstairs.

"Come on, bro. We're waiting." My brother, Manic, annoyingly teased. I hate it when he uses that joke, he just loves to tease me.

"Me? Late? Please tell me you're joking." I said running down the stairs. I ran into my sister who was holding a bagel in one hand and her purse in the other. "Sorry, sis." I made my way to the dining room table and grabbed some toasted bread.

"Oh sweetie why do you have to wear that dirty, old vest to school? Did you get your lunch and textbooks?" I could hear my mother fussing over Manic in the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm going to do fine on my own." Manic said. I could almost feel him smiling from the dining room. I walked to the kitchen door and stood there smiling, nobody noticed.

"I know sweetie, I know." My mom said playing with Manic's quills that for some reason stick straight in the air and others bend half way. He looked like he was wearing a spider plant for a wig. "It's just… I remember a time where your mother and I were still changing your diapers. You were so cute and your eyes were a beautiful sparkling amber and they still are." – She smiled – "You're growing up so fast." (Okay, the reason my mom said 'your mom and I' is because Sonia and Manic are my step siblings, but we still think of each other as brothers and sister).

"Am I interrupting anything?" I said, which surprised bother and my mother.

"You startled me." My mom said. She ran up to me and hugged me. "I remember when you were young and cute, now look at you. You're a handsome young man already in high school." I could tell my mother was near tears. "My little boys are all grown up."

"Thanks mom, but we got to catch up with Sonia and get to school." I said, backing out of her heartwarming hug. I kissed her check and grabbed my brother's hand.

"Bye, mom!" Manic called and in an instant we were gone. All that was left of us was a blue streak slowly fading.

"Hey, sis!" I said, letting go of Manic's hand as we stopped.

"What took you guys so long? I was about to walk through the doors myself." Sonia whined.

Manic and I both grinned. "Sorry sis, mom got a hold of us." Manic said. Manic and I chuckled.

Sonia smiled. "Shall we?" Manic said, gesturing to the large, red wood doors to high school, "Ladies first."

Sonia giggled. "What a gentlemen." She walked up the concrete stairs to the two wooden doors. I beat her up the stairs and opened the door.

I bowed and said, "Malady." I was acting like a knight. Manic chuckled and Sonia giggled.

Sonia bowed back and said, "Why thank you kind sir." She giggled in between words and walked through the door. Manic followed her then I followed Manic, letting the door close behind us.

"Wow!" I said, looking at my surroundings. The building was covered in decorations. _They must be getting ready for a party_, I thought. _It is likely since we came in the middle of the school year._ There was people walking in hallways and people still hanging decorations.

"It's beautiful." My sister said in awe.

"Well, we better get going, see ya guys later." Manic called. He went to a bulletin board and grabbed a map of the school.

"See ya." My sister and I said. We both went to the bulletin board and got a map of our own. It's not like I need the map though. I mean, I could run around this whole building and have it memorized in a second but it's nice to know what's in the school. My brother and sister and I went our separate ways as we headed for class.

I walked down a wide hallway full of kids. One wall was covered in gray lockers and the other was made out of glass so you could see the sweet, green grass. It was soothing. I smiled.

"Come on guys, I don't have any money." I heard someone whine. I turned the hallway to find a guy holding a two-tailed fox against a locker. "I said I don't have anything." The fox cried out.

"Hand it over, nerd." The guy teased. He was surrounded by his posse of bullies. The fox tried struggling but the bully had a firm grip. The gang of bullies just laughed at the fox's effort, except two.

I began to boil with anger. I knew what this felt like, bullies used to tease me for my speed. I ran up to the lead bully and pulled him away from the fox.

"Leave him alone." I said, blocking the bully's path to the fox.

"What are you going to do about it?" He gave me a challenging stare.

"Nac, leave them alone. Let's just go." One of the bullies said. I recognized him as one of the bullies who didn't laugh.

"Are you chickening out on me, Scourge?" The bully turned to face him.

"No. I just think it isn't worth it." Scourge replied, backing away a bit.

Just then, the other 'nonlaughing' bully walked up to Nac. "Scourge is right, we should go." She was a red fox.

"Get out of my way, Fiona." Nac pushed the fox out of the way and laid his eyes on the green hedgehog, Scourge.

"Scourge, Scourge, Scourge… So you and your girlfriend are on the nerd's side now? Maybe this will teach you where your place is." Without another word, Nac pushed Scourge into a ladder.

"Ah! Help!" I heard someone scream, then a pink hedgehog fell from the ladder. I raced over to her. I caught her bridle style.

"Are you okay?" She looked into my eyes.

"Pretty green eyes." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked. Realization came to her aquamarine eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you..?" She was stopped, she didn't know my name.

I set her down on her feet. "Sonic, Sonic Hedgehog." I said.

She brushed off her dress off. "Thank you, Sonic. I'm Amy Rose, nice to meet you. Now, could someone explain to me why one minute I was decorating and the next thing I know I'm in Sonic's arms, not that I don't appreciate it."

I turned to Nac and said, "Not cool, man." I walked over to Scourge and put out my hand. "Need help?" He grabbed it and I pulled him on his feet. "Are you okay, Scourge?"

He gave me a nervous smile and nodded. I turned to Amy. "Nac here pushed Scourge into your ladder for defending me and...?" I just remembered that I didn't learn the fox's name.

"Miles, but my friends call me Tails." The fox replied.

I grinned at the fox and finished my sentence, "Me and Tails."

Amy's cheeks were turning red from anger. She stomped up to Nac, her hands were in fists laying by her side. "So I almost had a cracked skull because someone did a good deed?" She gave a glare to Nac that could've killed an army.

Nac swallowed, hard. "Sorry, Amy. It won't happen again. Just don't tell the Principal about this." He pleaded.

Amy soon calmed herself down and said, "If this happens again Nac I won't take pity on you. Now take your gang and get to class. Oh, and Nac you can no longer help with the charity. I'll find some other people to help."

Nac ran off, followed by his gang and Fiona. Scourge tried to leave too, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Why are you following that jerk after what he did to you?''

Scourge pulled his arm from my grip. "Because he's my friend." Scourge declared.

"Friend?" I said, surprised. "There are many words to describe that guy and 'friend' isn't one of them."

"That's not true!" Scourge shouted.

"A friend you can count on to be there for you. A friend is someone who believes in you and will defend you. A friend is a person who cares for you. A friend doesn't shout or yell in your face. A friend isn't someone who tears you down. A friend never hurts you in any way possible." I looked into his sky blue eyes, sympathy in my emerald green ones.

He looked away. "How would you know what a real friend is?" Scourge said. (I thought I saw a tear fall down his cheek). Then, without saying another word, he ran off to catch up with Fiona, Nac, and the rest of the bullies. I felt really bad for him.

"That was a very sweet thing to say." Amy said, tears of joy and sadness filling her sparkling eyes.

Tails walked up to me. "Amy's right, those words were touching. I can tell you must have really good friends."

"I used to." Amy and Tails gave me confused looks. "I used to, back in my old school. You see, I just moved here with my parents and siblings."

"Oh, that's why I haven't seen you around here before." Amy blurted out. "Well, for what it's worth I and Tails will be happy to be your first friends at Chaos High."

"Yeah, I'd love to be your friend, oh, and thanks for sticking up for me, Sonic." Tails, cheerfully, said.

"You're welcome, Tails, Thanks guys." I said, beaming.

**Ring!**

The school bell went off, warning us to get to class. "You guys better get going or you'll be late." Amy cried.

"What about you?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I still need to finish decorating. See you guys at lunch, now go!" Amy barked.

"See you later, Amy and Sonic." Tails called, then took off.

"Bye, Amy, Tails, see you later." I called and sped to class.

The rest of my day went great. Tails, Amy, and I talked at lunch and I met Sally Acorn. She is very pretty and rich. We became great friends. (Wait did I just say she was pretty)? Little did I know this was the start of something amazing!


	2. Chapter 2 Tutor

Chapter 2 Tutor!

I was in the Cafeteria having lunch with my new friends Amy Rose, Tails Prower, Sally Acorn and her friends. We also hung out with Knuckles Echidna and his group of friends called the Chaotix. Two weeks have gone by since Nac pushed Scourge into Amy's ladder and this is the crowd I now hang out with. Crazy how fast things went, but that's the way I like things. Fast.

"Hey, bro. Who are your friends?" My brother asked as Sonia and he came to our table. He was talking about Knuckles and the Chaotix. My sister and my brother already met Tails, Amy, and Sally. They also met Sally's friends, Nicole Lynx, Bunnie Rabbot, Antoine D'Coolette, and Rotor Walrus.

"Manic, Sonia, these are the Chaotix. This is Knuckles, Julie-Su, Charmy, Saffron, Vector, Espio, Mighty, and Ray." Wow! The Chaotix have a lot of members. "Guys, these are my sibs, Manic and Sonia."

"Nice to meet you." Mighty said. He put out his hand to Manic, who took it. He then reached his hand to Sonia, who (surprisingly) took it! Usually Sonia, being the girly girl she is, would reject it because of germs or something.

After greetings, Sonia and Manic came over to my side of the table and sat to my right. Soon, almost everyone was engaged in a conversation. Manic and Amy were constantly laughing about something and Knuckles was talking to his girlfriend, Julie-Su, in between gulps of food. I did notice will I was talking to Tails about one of his cool inventions, that Sonia seemed oddly quiet and playing with her food while staring at… Mighty? Usually, she would be chatting on and on about designer clothes and their creators (whose names I cannot pronounce) but instead she was, amazingly, mute.

Eventually, Tails reached the end of his story and joined in a conversation about mechanics with Rotor. I used this as my chance to talk to Sonia. "You like him, don't you?" I asked her.

"What?" She said, stepping out of dream world and back into reality.

"Mighty. You think he's cute, don't you?" I smiled my brotherly smile.

"No!" She said, her cheeks turning a bright pink color.

"You do to." I argued.

"Okay I do, but I doubt he likes me." She said. "Besides, I just met him. Let's just forget about this conversation, okay?"

"Okay." I gave in and turned away from her and looked at Mighty, who was staring at Sonia like she stared at him before. I almost died of laughter when I saw what happened next.

Ray was waving his hand in Mighty's face to get his attention. "Mighty! Mighty!" He kept repeating.

Vector noticed this and said to Ray, "Let me try." He gave Ray a big grin and Ray nodded in agreement. Vector walked up to Mighty and shouted, "Mighty!"

In an instinct, Mighty fell backward out of his seat, shouting, "What?" Then the red fairy armadillo's cheeks flushed a bright red in embarrassment and we all started laughing, even the embarrassed Mighty on the floor.

As soon as everyone was done laughing, Vector reached out his hand to Mighty and pulled him up. "Are you okay, bud? Sorry I scared you but I was trying to get your attention."

"I'm fine." Mighty reassured him. He playfully punched Vector in the chest. "Apology accepted."

Everyone laughed some more, then stopped when we heard the Principal's secretary, Mrs. Prower (Tails' mom), over the overhead. "Good morning boys and girls. Forgive this interruption but may the Principal see Sonic Hedgehog in his office, please. Again, Sonic Hedgehog in the Principal's office. Thank you students for your patience and I hope you have a good day."

Everyone looked at me. "What did you do this time?" Sonia asked me, her arms crossed.

"I didn't do anything." I said, a bit curious myself.

"What does he want you for then?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well then, you better get going. Good luck." Sally said. I smiled and started staring at her.

"Sonic?" Amy asked.

"What?" I said, still staring at Sally.

"The Principal!" She gave me a serious look.

"Oh, right!" I remembered. I blushed and took off, leaving a chatty table behind.

I walked to the Principal's office, passing lockers and posters as I reached the door. I walked in and sat on one of the brown desk chairs. I sat there and waited, something I hate doing. Patience was never my strong suit.

Finally, Principal Prower (also known as Tails' dad) walked into his office carrying a bunch of orange files. He smiled. "Hello, Sonic. How is your day?" He asked.

"It's been pretty normal." I answered.

"I hope my son hasn't been too much of a handful." He joked as he sat in his desk chair.

"No. I'm more of a handful for him." I played along.

"Glad you're having fun. Well, let's get down to business." I leaned forward on my chair to hear him better. "I noticed, the last few weeks since you came here, your grades are very low."

I frowned a bit. "I also noticed your grades are higher than most students in physical education and music, which is good." He complimented me.

"Your point, sir?" I asked.

"My point is, Sonic, I think you need a tutor." He had his hands folded on his desk patiently waiting for my answer.

"Okay. I agree with you, sir. Do you have anybody you recommend to tutor me?" I asked.

He thought for a moment before answering. "I know the perfect student to help you."

"What's their name?" I asked.

"Silver Hedgehog. I'll arrange for your first meeting after school." He started reaching for his office phone but I stopped him.

"Just give them my address and we can study at my house." I gave him a grin. Then, I leaped to my feet and headed for the door.

"I don't think I need to." He blurted out.

I turned my head to find him smiling at me. "What, sir?" I gave him a confused look.

He understood what I was confused about and answered, "I don't think I need to give Silver your address." He was still smiling.

I was about to ask him what in the world that means when his office phone started ringing, "I'm sorry, Sonic. I need to take this, so I guess I'll send you on your way. Have a great day, Sonic."

I decided not to ask the question that was circling my head. "Thank you, Mr. Prower." I said as he picked up the phone, still grinning.

I grabbed the silver doorknob to his tan, wood office door and opened the door. I walked through the doorway and closed the door behind me. As I did this small movement one thought kept circling my mind, _what did he mean by that? _My thoughts were interrupted by the school bell indicating that lunch was over and it was time for me to make my way to my algebra class.

I was heading home from school with a ton of homework in my backpack. My brother and sister were walking beside me. Since our house wasn't too far away we preferred walking instead of the bus.

"So, Sonic what did the Principal want to talk to you about?" Manic asked. He had one hand holding on to his backpack that swung over his shoulder and the other hand in his jean pocket. He looked at me with curious amber eyes.

I grinned. My brother was always the more curious sibling will my sister usually would stay out of my business. "He said I needed help raising my grades and I agreed with him, so my tutor is coming this afternoon to our house."

My sister began to get interested in our conversation and asked, "When are they coming?"

"I don't know. I forgot to ask before I left. I'll I know is they're coming this afternoon and their name is Silver Hedgehog." I didn't bother to tell my sister that this Silver person already knew our address because my sister might have a heart attack.

"You don't know? Then how am I supposed to know what time I need to be ready when they come?" She gave me one of those mixed expressions.

"Calm down, sis. First of all, we're just studying. Second of all, you don't need to put on make-up for a tutor that's coming to see me, not you." I said.

"Unlike you and Manic, I like to look proper when company comes!" She said.

"You don't need to throw a ton of make-up on for one person, sis." Manic cut in.

"I'm sorry. Is it a crime to look my best?" She gave him an annoyed look.

I decided to change the subject. "So, Manic, meet anybody new today?" I looked at him. My brother could get along with anyone, he was better at socializing then Sonia and I, but lately it seemed I was more of the socializer.

"Yes, actually. Their names are Mina and Ash. Mina has a rockin' singing voice and Ash can play the electric guitar like you, bro. I met them in music class when I tripped over a violin case and Mina came over to ask me if I was okay. Later, she introduced me to her friend, Ash." He said.

"I know Mina, I met her in art class. We both agree we stink at painting." Sonia giggled.

"What about you, sis? What's with you and Mighty?" Manic asked, a devious smile on his face.

Almost instantly Sonia started blushing. "What do you mean?" She managed to ask.

"Come on, sis, it's obvious you like him." Manic said.

"Well… Um…" She was trying to find the right thing to say to get Manic off her case. "Oh, look! We're here!" She said, over joyed. She almost ran up the porch steps and jammed her key in the door once she reached the top. She turned the key and almost swung the door open.

"Hello, boys, Sonia. How was your day?" Our mom said, walking into the living room wearing her apron that said 'Born to Cook' on it. "Oh, Sonia you look stressed, you should sit down." She pulled Sonia towards our black sofa, behind a polished brown coffee table, to sit down. Sonia set her backpack on the floor and set her shoes next to it.

Manic dropped his backpack on the floor and sat in a brown rocking chair that had its back facing our dining room. He kicked his shoes off. "Hi, mom. Are you making something for dinner?" He asked.

"Yes, Manic. How does fettuccini sound?" She gave us a big smile and sat down next to Sonia.

"Sounds delicious." He said.

"Anything you make is delicious, mom." I said.

"Thank you, boys. Oh! Sonic, the Principal called me and told me you're having someone over to help you study at 4:00 so I suggest you get your homework ready."

"Yes ma'am!" I saluted, and poured my homework on the coffee table.

"What's your tutor's name? I'd love to meet them." My mother asked as I sorted through my homework.

"Their name is Silver Hedgehog, and I haven't met them myself." I answered.

"Silver. That is one radical name." Manic said.

"Silver. It sounds so sparkling. I like it. Oh! That reminds me, I need to get ready." Sonia leaped from her seat, swung on the stair rail and jogged up the stairs to her room. Our mom just giggled while Manic and I just rolled our eyes.

"Do you have any homework, Manic?" Our mom asked as she walked to the kitchen while Manic and I followed. She lifted the lid off a pot of boiling noodles and stirred with her spoon.

"Not much. I did half my homework at lunch while I talked to Amy about some jokes our mother use to tell us before we met you and Sonic." He smiled. My mom couldn't help but smile back. One of the things that was best known about my little brother is his smile. Somehow his smile always cheered anyone up.

"You should tell me those jokes sometime. Now go finish your homework." Mom said.

Manic ran to the living room, grabbed his backpack and ran up the stairs to his room.

I walked over to my mom. "Need help? I still got time until my tutor comes."

"No thank you, Sonic. I think I'm doing just fine. Why don't you let Muttski outside to play fetch? You know he loves that and he hasn't been outside all day."

"Okay, mom. Thanks." I walked to the backyard door that was made of glass so you could see a wide open field full of flowers consisting of the colors yellow, white, and pink. There's also a few apple trees full of red, ripe apples. I walked to the door to find Muttski, our dog, waiting patiently for the door to open.

"Hey, how have you been, buddy?" Muttski jumped at the sound of my voice and pounced on to me. I could feel my cheeks getting soaked with doggy drool as I hit the floor. I started laughing. "Down boy, down." He ceased and sat wagging his tail anxiously.

I went over to the glass door and I slide it open. Muttski made a joyful bark as he nearly flew through the door. If I weren't used to that speed I would have fallen over.

I walked onto our dark brown porch and grabbed a green tennis ball that sat against the white painted wall of my house. I whistled, "Muttski, here boy. Fetch?" I called.

At the word 'fetch' Muttski stopped sniffing the bush he was next to and ran over to me, legs ready to run at any time.

"Fetch!' I shouted and threw the ball as far as I could. I watched in wonder as Muttski chanced after it, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so free chasing after that ball. He was running lightning fast.

He grabbed the ball with his jaws and ran back over to me. He set it on the ground in front of him and sat patiently, wagging his tail in glee. I picked up the slobber covered ball and he immediately got to his feet. "Fetch!" I threw the ball even farther this time. He rocketed after it.

Eventually, Muttski got tired and my arm fell asleep, so we both walked inside. I walked over to Muttski's water bowl and carried it to the kitchen sink. I walked over to Muttski and set it in front of him. I patted him on the head, "There you go, boy."

**Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!**

I heard the doorbell ring. "I've got it, mom." I said. I walked to our front door and slowly opened it.

There standing at the doorway was a white hedgehog with mesmerizing amber eyes. He had five white quills sticking straight in the air spread out like a fan at the top of his forehead. He had two long white quills hanging at the back of his head. He had a black T-shirt on with aqua sleeve edges and an aqua line running through the middle of his chest. Fluffy, white chest fur was sticking out of the top of his shirt. He wore blue jeans and black boots with a white line down the middle and aqua tips at the front. Around his wrists were golden bracelets with aqua lines through the middle. The thing that got my attention the most was the hedgehog's hands. He wore white gloves that had strange, glowing, aqua markings in the middle of his hands.

"Hello. Does Sonic Hedgehog live here? I'm here to tutor him, my names Silver." The white hedgehog said. I didn't answer, I was still staring at his hands.

"Excuse me? Sir?" His voice came again. Suddenly, the glow faded from his hands and I shock myself back to reality.

"I'm Sonic." I managed to say.

He smiled a smile that I recognized on my brother. "May I come in?" He asked. This Silver guy seemed very polite for a teenager.

"Um… Sure." I said, stepping out of the way so he could walk past. I watched him walk past me, through the door. He set his black backpack on the floor. He glanced around the living room.

"Nice place you've got here." Silver said, pulling out some textbooks and pencils out of his backpack.

"Thanks. It is a pretty nice house." I said, closing the front door.

"House? Ha! Dude this is more of a mansion then a house." Silver joked. He was right, this was a mansion. The ceilings were high and had a few chandeliers here and there.

"Well, I guess that's one of the perks of having a queen for a step-mom." I said. I plopped myself onto the black sofa.

"Queen! Wow! Wait, wouldn't that make you a prince?" Silver said.

"Not by blood, but yeah." I was enjoying his attention.

"That is so cool! Now should we start on history, algebra, or science?" Silver asked.

"Algebra. That's the subject I stink at most." I answered.


	3. Chapter 3 Surprising Events

**I'd like to thank Eggman hater and Shadow lover 123 for being such great supporters through this story. Thank you and I hope you guys enjoy this next chaotic chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 Surprising Events

We studied for an hour or two. My brain was crammed with numbers and dates but somehow I managed to keep focus. Suddenly, Silver looked up from the history textbook and started starring at something. I followed his gaze to the chandelier in front of the kitchen door. It started to creep me out.

"Hey, Silver? You okay?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face.

"Is that chandelier bolted to the ceiling tight enough?" He asked.

I wondered what that was supposed to mean. "I think. Why?"

"It's about to fall on your mother." He said calmly.

"What!" I screamed.

Right on queue my mother walked through the kitchen door and I saw the chandelier's chain break. "Mom!" I screamed, trying to warn her of the chandelier, but the chandelier didn't fall instead it was being held up by a mysterious, aqua, glowing substance.

I looked at my mom with panicked eyes. Then I looked at Silver with frightened eyes. My gaze immediately fell to his hands which had the same glow as the substance keeping the chandelier from falling.

"My goodness, Sonic! What's with all the screaming?" My mother asked me.

I looked back at the chandelier trying to figure out how to answer that question. Luckily, Silver saved me. "Oh, he's just nervous. I'm Silver Hedgehog, Sonic's tutor. You must be his mother?" Silver reached out his hand.

My mother took his hand and smiled. "Yes, I'm his mother. You can call me Mrs. Hedgehog or Mrs. Bernie if you'd like?" She said.

As soon as my mom walked out from under the chandelier to shake Silver's hand the weird glow around the chandelier disappeared and the chandelier scattered as it hit the ground. _**Smash! **_I stare at it in pure shock. I look back at Silver (whose hands were no longer glowing) and my mom as they turned around in shock.

"Well, lucky it didn't fall on top of me, saves me a trip to the hospital." I knew my mom was joking but I was not laughing. I was in a state of horror, shock, and confusion.

"Yeah… lucky." That's all I could mutter.

"Sonic, sweetie, are you okay?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, fine mom." I said.

"Are you sure?" Silver was about to say something to get my mother to leave me alone when my sister came rushing down the stairs, with my brother following close behind.

"Is everyone okay? We heard a crash!" Sonia said in a worried tone. She looked at our mother, then looked at Silver, then looked at me, until finally her eyes laid on the chandelier on the floor, now in a million metal and glass fragments.

"Okay..? What did we miss?" Manic said, staring at the broken chandelier as will.

"No need to worry, darlings. The chandelier just broke, but we're all fine." My mom reassured them. Soon, I was the only one left that was staring at the chandelier in fear.

"So, you must be Silver?" My sister asked my tutor.

"Yes, I'm Silver Hedgehog and you are?" He asked.

"Sonia Hedgehog. Nice to meet you, Silver." Silver reached out his hand to shake Sonia's hand but she rejected it. Silver had no problem with and walked over to Manic.

"Nice to meet ya, Silver. I'm Manic." Manic said. Manic and Silver shock hands as my mother went to get the broom.

My mom came back with a broom and a garbage can. She was about to begin the task of sweeping up the chandelier when my brother asked if he could help.

"Thank you, Manic. By the looks of this mess I'll need as much help as I can get. Sonia? You wouldn't mind if you could help me as well? Sonic needs to stay with Silver and study." My mom smiled brightly.

"Okay, mother." Sonia said. I looked at my sister and just now noticed the new outfit she was wearing. She wore a white summer dress with a light brown ribbon rapped around her waist. She had a light brown, short sleeved jacket and light brown, high-heeled boots. She looked elegant.

As my siblings and my mother sweep the glass fragments and pick up the metal pieces of the chandelier, I stare at Silver's hands, for the fourth time today, expecting them to glow again. I didn't even notice that Silver was talking to me. I snapped out of my trance and turn my gaze to Silver's cheery face. "What did you say? I didn't hear you." I asked.

"I was only asking if you wanted to finish our lesson on history before I leave. Are you okay? You seem stressed." He asked.

By now my sibs and my mom were already taking the trash out so I was sure it was safe to ask the weirdest question I will ever ask in my entire life, "How did you know that the chandelier was goanna fall?"

Silver's smile immediately turned to a nervous grin. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You told me before my mother walked through that door, before you _met _my mother that the chandelier was going to fall, but on her" I angrily said to Silver. "Then, suddenly the chain breaks and the chandelier was falling, only it didn't. Your hands… they were glowing the same strange glow that the chandelier had when it broke. How did you do that? Oh man, I'm so confused." My head was spinning its gears, trying to make sense of this.

Silver's gaze turned to the floor, "Oh, that." He said. "You see, that strange glowing thing you saw me using telekinesis. It's where you lift things with your mind." Silver's gaze returned to my confused, emerald eyes. He rubbed the back of his head in nervousness.

"You can lift things with your mind?" I wanted to laugh and say 'Good one' but my brain was telling me that was the only explanation.

"And as for knowing about your mother before I met her and the chandelier falling before it did… I can see the future." Silver said, even more nervous.

Now I just wanted this to be a nightmare and hopefully, I'll wake up soon. _Maybe I fell asleep will studying with Silver. _I looked around the room and saw my history book. I grabbed it and slapped myself in the face with it. _Nope, still very much awake and now in mondo pain. _I thought.

Silver looked at me like I was going crazy. (Can you blame him? I thought that too).

For 30 minutes we sat in awkward silence until my family came back from their chore. Silver stood up.

"I'm going home." He said, his face expressionless.

"Okay…" Before my mom could finish what she had to say, Silver rushed out the door, grabbing his backpack and supplies along the way. "What was that all about?" My mother asked me.

**Wow! Awkward! Wait to go Silver! Why don't you just tell Sonic it's the end of the world? LOL Hope you enjoyed this chapter ;)**

**Twin-books3**


	4. Chapter 4 Friends?

**Hi! I know what you're thinking 'You posted a chapter? Yeah right!' It's true the wait is over. Sorry it took me so long to post this new chapter. I had a family matter, I was lazy, I needed an idea that would at least amuse you guys and also I accidently erased this chapter before I could post it, so I had to write it over again. But don't worry it needed editing anyway. Anyway, again I apologize, hopefully I'll get the next chapter up faster than this one. I hope you guys enjoy and I hope it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 4 Friends?

_I can't believe I did that. _I thought. It's been a full week and I'm still picking on myself about it. I was searching through my locker for my English textbook. I close my locker door once I found what I was looking for and started banging my head, hoping I could get rid of all memory about that day out of my head. Not working.

"Hey, bud!" I turned away from my locker door only to stare at one of my only friends.

I sighed. "Hi, Larry." The last thing I wanted to do right now was explain to him why I haven't talked to him in a week. "How have you been?"

"Just fine. Question is; how have _you _been?" He asked. "I haven't seen you in a week. Something happen?" Good old Larry always worries about others.

"I'm fine. I just didn't feel like talking. I haven't been in the mood lately." It wasn't completely lying.

The Lynx just stared into my amber eyes, probably expecting to find the real reason as to why I've been avoiding my friends. He decided to let it past since it was obvious I was in no mood to bring up the topic. "Okay, if you say so, but don't think you're going to get Blaze to back down that easily." Ah, Blaze my best friend in the whole world. "Will, I better get going, my dad's picking me up. Bye, Silver!"

"Bye, Larry!" I called as he disappeared behind a corner. I let myself wonder back to my thoughts. _He probably thinks I'm a freak. That's what everyone else thinks of me. _It's been a week since I last tutored Sonic Hedgehog, and I'm still beating myself up for being so stupid. I've been avoiding Sonic ever since that day, and I wasn't at all looking forward to tutoring him again today.

I walked through a hall filled with kids who were all trying to get there last conversations in with their friends before going home. As I walk past dozens of kids I notice that most of them avert from their conversations to stare at me. It was kind of creepy how, like a living magnet, their eyes would stick to me. They all started whispering or what they thought was whispering.

"Hey look it's the freak." One girl said to one of her friends who started to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Isn't he supposed to be a fortune teller or something? Yeah, right." A guy said to his girlfriend then started laughing out loud.

This didn't bother me, I was used to it. I was known as 'The Freak' at school because I knew things were going to happen before they did. People just thought it was a coincidence. They've also came up with an excuse for my telekinesis. They think I like pranking people. If I was, don't you think I would have figured out that the joke was getting old?

I finally reached the exit to school and guess who happens to be talking to his group of friend's right next to the entrance? The last person I wanted to see, Sonic Hedgehog. _Great! Now what do I do? _Before I could even come up with a solution I was slammed into a locker.

After impact I reopened my eyes only to be greeted by cold icy blue ones. "Hey Freak! What's my fortune today?" Scourge Hedgehog was giving me a big smirk. He slowly pushed me up in the air well grabbing the coaler of my shirt.

"What? Is it so bad you can't tell me?" I didn't bother to use my telekinesis because anything I throw at him he can just avoid with his speed. By now everyone was staring at us, but didn't make a move to help. They all knew Scourge was faster than them and besides who wants to help 'The Freak'. "Wait. I see something; I see myself stuffing you in a locker. What do you know? Maybe I'm a fortune teller, too."

I didn't say anything and just waited for his fist to hit my face. I was too scared to even think about using telekinesis to lift him. "Leave him alone!" Someone shouted. Scourge turned his gaze from me to the crowd, scanning for the fool who decided to interrupt him.

"Who said that?" Scourge demanded. A vicious gleam in his eyes.

"I did!" Once the person was in view Scourge instantly dropped me. Scourge took off down the hallway. I looked up to see who scared him off. I saw a white gloved hand in front of my face and joyful emerald eyes. "Need help?" The blue hedgehog said as I grabbed his hand and he pulled me on my feet.

"Why did you help me?" The crowd that was staring at Scourge and me went back to their conversations as if nothing happened.

"Because you looked like you were in a bit of trouble, you're welcome by the way." Sonic Hedgehog smiled at me and I chuckled at his remark.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, where have you been it's like you've been avoiding me, stranger?" I found it impossible to stay sad around Sonic.

"I actually have been avoiding you. I thought you'd do the same." He started chuckling. "What's so funny?" I asked. I was completely confused.

"I find it funny that you think I would avoid you after I found out you can see the future and you can do that mind mumbo jumbo you… what did you call it?"

"Telekinesis."

"Yeah, that. If anything I would follow you around. Besides you and I have something in common." He gave me a cocky grin.

"And what might that be?" I said.

"We both have weird abilities. I have super speed." He said the last part with pride.

I grinned and said, "I knew that." Sonic started laughing.

"Good one." He lightly slapped me on the back. "Do you mind walking home with me and my sibs?" My smile instantly faded. "It would be faster than just waiting for you."

"Did you tell them?" I asked him.

"Tell them wha- Oh! Yeah. Don't worry they didn't believe me. They thought I was joking, even though I was pretty sure I looked like a nervous wreck." He laughed some more.

After hearing his words all my worries flooded out of me now that I knew I didn't need to explain anything to anyone else. "So, is that a yes?" Sonic asked me.

"Sure." Sonic gave me a smile as I followed him through the exit.

…o0o…

We waited on a small island in the middle of the street. Sonic kept his eyes on the school entrance. I just stood there. Eventually a green hedgehog and a pink hedgehog came into view.

The green hedgehog was Sonic's brother, Manic. He wore a red shirt with a black vest over it. He had on black pants and red and white tennis shoes. He wore a golden chain around his neck carrying a drum medallion. He had white gloves on with spiked bracelets around his wrists. He looked strong, proud, and happy, a lot like his brother did. His eyes were a sparkling amber, kind of like mine minus the joy that filled his. In his right ear was a brass earing and diamond earring. He had a smile on that somehow made me feel more relaxed. "Hey, bro. Hi ya, Silver!" He called.

The pink fashionista next to Manic was Sonic's sister, Sonia. She had on a beautiful white dress with a skirt about knee-high in length. The white dress was covered with fancy black designs. She wore white flats with a black bow on the toe and a pearl in the middle of it. Around her neck was a golden chain holding a keyboard medallion. Her eyes were a dazzling sapphire blue that was filled with just as much joy as her brother's eyes. Her lipstick smile grew wider when she saw us. She ran up and hugged Sonic. "Hi, Sonic. Hello, Silver." She cried. As soon as she hugged Sonic I could smell this fragrance that smelt like tropical fruit. _Probably her perfume. _ I thought. _Sonic's sibling's sure look a lot like him even though there are not related._

"Silver's following us home guys. Is that okay with you?" They both nodded and we began our walk to Sonic's house.

…o0o…

As soon as we walked through Sonic's door Mrs. Bernie greeted us. "Hello, boys, Sonia. I see you brought Silver over. Here to tutor Sonic again I presume." I nodded my head.

"How about you try studying in our library? Sonic, dear, will you take him to it." She asked.

"Sure thing mom. Come on Silver." Sonic motioned for me to follow him. _They have their own Library?_

We turned a few hallways until we reached the two white doors to the library. In the middle of each door was a big rectangle window. Through those windows I saw hundreds of books. Sonic grabbed one of the crystal doorknobs and threw the door open. Instantly I was astounded.

The library was huge! It was a large, round room filled with shelves and shelves of books. On the left and on the right were two separate staircases that lead to the second level of books. On the right side of the room, next to the staircase was a cheery wood writing desk. On top of the finely carved desk was a large, open book that almost covered the desk. In the middle of the room was a round table with a globe as the centerpiece. On the left side of the room, just over the middle of the left staircase was a big window that had a marvelous view.

Of course, as a book lover myself, I was really excited. I wondered around the room staring at all the books. "Wow. Just, wow." That was all I could say.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard that…" Sonic mumbled. "So, do you want to study outside or in?"

I looked away from the bookshelf I was looking at to look at Sonic, only to find he wasn't there. I couldn't even react by the time Sonic grabbed my hand and in a second we were on the second floor of the library. It took me a while to figure out that Sonic used his speed to get us up here. "Wow. You're fast." I declared.

"Thanks." Sonic replied as he opened another white door and walked through it. In a few seconds Sonic's head poked through the door. "Are you coming?" He asked.

"Oh. Yeah." As soon as I walked through the door I found that we were on a balcony with a beautiful view of a meadow. Sonic was leaning on the railing will giving me a large smile. I was too awestruck to speak, I just walked over to the table in the center and sat on one of the patio chairs. I set my backpack on the marble floor.

Sonic just kept smiling as he sat down in the patio chair on the opposite side of the table. He dumped his homework on the table and sorted through it will I stared at the meadow full of floors and apple trees.

"What do you think?" Sonic asked.

This view is amazing and your library is huge! Have you read all those books?" I asked him, even though I was pretty sure what the answer was.

"Don't you think if I did I would have never needed your help? Besides, my sister is in to that stuff more than me. My brother reads more than I do. I'm more into action and adventure." Sonic replied.

"I love books! It doesn't matter what you give me, just hand me a book and I'm set." I smiled at him. The smile faded as quickly as it came. "I still can't believe you're not freaking out."

Sonic stopped sorting through his homework and looked at me. "I'll admit, I was… shocked at first, I mean a kid that can see the future _and _move things with his mind? Wow. But I can run faster than the speed of light why does that freak me out?" He let out a small laugh. "You should of seen my mom and my sibs laugh as I tried to explain to them what I experienced. I eventually gave up trying to get them to change their minds about me joking. I soon decided that a kid with those abilities would make awesome friend. Especially since I have a weird ability too. What person can say 'my friend can see the future'?"

I gave him a confused look. "Friend? You want to be my friend?" I was shocked.

Sonic stretched out his hand to me. "Well, sure if you want to? Friends?" I looked at him like he'd gone mad. My gaze rested on his hand. _He wants to be friends with me? Me? 'The Freak'?_

Finally the war with myself ended and I took his hand, "Friends!" I declared. Sonic gave me a huge smile. "Now." I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my textbooks. "Should we pick up where we left off, friend?" I returned his smile.

...o0o…

**Again, sorry it took me so long to post this. Also in the next few chapters there might be some Christian saying or something like that. If you're not believer in that then I'll reassure you that there only will be a few major Christian things. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can.**


End file.
